grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Final Exam
The tenth and final chapter of the Campaign is called "Final Exam" and is set in Merlot's Laboratory. It involves the player(s) continuing their destruction of Merlot's Laboratory and his mutated Grimm. There are 4 artifacts hidden in this Chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 2 Red Androids OR 3 Mutant Creeps, then 2 White Androids Encounter 2 1 White Androids, then 1 Red Androids OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids Encounter 3 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids OR 1 White Android, then 1 Red Android Encounter 4: Testing Grounds Wave 1: '''3 Mutant Creeps, then 2 White Androids '''OR 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Wave 2: '''3 Mutant Creeps, then 2 White Androids '''OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Red Androids Wave 3: '''2 Beowolves, then 2 White Androids '''OR 2 Red Androids OR 2 White Androids, then 1 Mutant Beowolf Wave 4: '''3 Mutant Creeps, then 2 White Androids '''OR 2 Mutant Creeps, then 2 Mutant Beowolves Encounter 5: Final Boss 1 Mutant Deathstalker Transcript Ozpin: 'Good news, team. The coordinates of Merlot's secret lab were contained within the data retrieved from the terminal. An airship has been deployed and will rendezvous with you shortly. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Let's hurry up and finish so I can ride in the airship. Ahaha, weeeee!!! * Weiss: Don't worry, we'll take care of this. * Blake: Let's get in and get out. * Yang: One question - can I fly the airship when we're done? I think I've earned it. * Jaune: Alright. Time to finish this! * Nora: I'm going to need the LONGEST shower after this! * Pyrrha: We’ll take care of everything! You can count on us. * Ren: sigh I’m just thankful this is almost over. Encounter 1 Ozpin: 'You should be entering a power facility. Destroy everything you see that may be vital to Merlot's operation. 'Merlot: 'You're not authorized to be in here! ''Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Destroy everything!! * Weiss: His machines won't work if the power's out. * Blake: Don't leave any of them standing. * Yang: This stuff looks important. Let's break it! * Jaune: Hey this stuff looks important - sure would be a shame if someone were to toootally WRECK all of it! * Nora: Let's drain his power! * Pyrrha: I think you’ve had enough power going to your head, Merlot. * Ren: This should cut his power. Ozpin: 'You did it! That will deliver a shock to Merlot's system. 'Merlot: 'Fine then. If that's how you want to play... One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Going... down! * Weiss: Any clue where this elevator might take us? * Blake: That first floor was too quiet. I don't expect that to last long. * Yang: An elevator. This has been all too convenient so far. * Jaune: Uh... Where's this elevator taking us? * Nora: Uhhh, did someone hit a button on the elevator? I swear, it wasn't me this time! * Pyrrha: I have a bad feeling about this! * Ren: I guess we’ll see where this takes us. One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Oh no! The floor! * Weiss: The floor is booby trapped! * Blake: Keep moving. Don't stand still! * Yang: Yikes, the floor is alive! * Jaune: startled Watch your step! * Nora: YEEP! Don't get shish kebabbed! * Pyrrha: Move. We can jump past the spikes. * Ren: Be careful everyone. Those spikes look deadly One of (that's being played): * Ruby: The vent. We can make it! * Weiss: Get to the vent, ASAP. * Blake: We can reach that vent. Go now! * Yang: Quick! Escape through the vent! * Jaune: There! Through the vent! * Nora: Bust that vent open! * Pyrrha: Keep heading towards the duct! * Ren: That vent must lead somewhere. Ozpin: 'According to my map of the lab, this room contains more processing equipment for his serum. You need to take it out. All of it. ''Encounter 3 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Yeah! Let's break stuff! * Weiss: Dr. Merlot won't have anything left when we're finished. * Blake: Time to clean this place out. * Yang: Destroy everything!? You don't have to ask me twice. * Jaune: He can't make mutants without his serum, right? * Nora: BREAKING THINGS! My favorite hobby! * Pyrrha: He’s powerless without his serum. Destroy it. * Ren: Let’s put an end to these abominations. Merlot: 'Stop them! '''Merlot: '''My serum... sigh No matter... Thankfully, I may have already synthesized the perfect combination. It's still in a test phase, but so far the data is looking very impressive. 'Ozpin: 'Fantastic work. I must admit, you've really handled this well. The team back at Beacon is cheering for you. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: They better have some cookies waiting for me. I deserve them. * Weiss: Is now a good time to ask about that extra credit we should be receiving? * Blake: Thank you, Professor. This is exactly what we've trained for. * Yang: My only regret is not bringing Zwei along. He would have had a blast today. * Jaune: Oh, great! No pressure or anything! Thank you sir. * Nora: If this is the kind of stuff huntresses do every day then I am SO in! * Pyrrha: We’ll do our best to make them proud, Professor. * Ren: Thank you Professor Ozpin. I just hope we can make it to the airship. Encounter 4 Merlot: 'Welcome to the testing grounds, students. Why don't you go ahead and get acquainted with my test subjects. They could use the exercise. ''Wave 1 'Merlot: '''Well... That didn't go according to plan. Let's make this more interesting. ''Wave 2 'Merlot: '''A little more effort, maybe? I thought this was my most potent batch of serum?! ''Wave 3 'Merlot: '''I'm beginning to think I've made a huge mistake. ''Wave 4 'Merlot: '''No!! And so it has come to this... ''Final Boss fight One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: gasps A Mutated Deathstalker?!! * Weiss: That's one deadly looking specimen. Be careful. * Blake: Don't let it sting you! * Yang: Whoa! That is one serious stinger! * Jaune: A deathstalker... A DEATHstalker... It HAD TO BE A DEATHSTALKER... * Nora: Let's squish this oversized bug! * Pyrrha: Remember your training everyone. We’ve got this! * Ren: We are not letting this monster off the island. Get ready. Merlot: 'Don't be shy, students. You could learn a lot from this enhanced specimen. They won't teach you a thing about this back at Beacon. '''Merlot: '''Nature couldn't make a beast this deadly, so I did! '''Merlot: '''Stings a little, doesn't it? '''Merlot: '''You're easy prey. Is that the best you've got? '''Merlot: '''Those powerful pincers are going to punish you pitiful pupils. '''Merlot: '''You've made him angry. You're not going to like him when he's angry! '''Merlot: '''He's looking hungry. No doubt he'll savor your taste as I savor my victory. '''Merlot: '''Crush them with all eight legs! '''Merlot: '''Make venom rain from the sky! '''Merlot: '''Plunge that stinger down and don't let up! '''Merlot: '''No, no, no! Hang in there, my precious! '''Merlot: '''This is impossible! You should be getting eaten alive by now! '''Merlot: 'anxious C'mon, C'mon. Finish them off already! 'Merlot: '''No! Nooooo! My one of a kind specimen! This is inconceivable! One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Take that you big bully. * Weiss: Flawless takedown. * Blake: I can't believe we just did that! * Yang: You're gonna need a new favorite pet, Merlot. * Jaune: WHA HA HA YES! OH WE DID IT! Oh I wish I had a cool one-liner... * Nora: And THAT'S how you take down a mutated deathstalker! * Pyrrha: Yes! Outstanding job everyone! * Ren: All in a days’ work. Ozpin: 'It's all over, Merlot. You've got nothing left. 'Merlot: 'There is something I can do. '''Ozpin: '''Team! Merlot is going to blow up the whole lab. You've got to escape. '''Merlot: '''Let's end this with a bang! One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Let's get out of here! This way! * Weiss: There! A way out. * Blake: Get to the opening. * Yang: Well this was fun, but it's time to go. To the escape hatch! * Jaune: Way ahead of ya! * Nora: Thanks for the party, but we are outta hereee! * Pyrrha: It’s time to go! * Ren: Time to get out of here! '''Ozpin: '''You've done it! The airship should arrive any moment. '''Ozpin: '''I'll see you as soon as you land safely back at Beacon. Trivia * For some reason, the closing cutscene is obnoxiously loud. Even if you have your master volume at 10% in-game, it still will be incredibly loud. Headphone users beware. * You can skip the entire final boss encounter by going out of bounds, and going straight to where the airship picks the team up. * You can get downed by impaling yourself in spikes, and if you're down by the time your teammate is picked up by the airship, the character you're playing as will be in a downed pose as the airship flies away. * Sometimes, characters fall out of the airship that flies away. No particular rhyme or reason for this. * You can also go massively out of bounds by platforming onto certain pipes, and out of the roof of the level. This seems to be done best by a Nora. * When the credits have stopped rolling, 'THE END... or is it?' appears as Dr. Merlot begins to laugh. This only happens if the player or players have picked up 30 or more artifacts. If the player or players have not, it only states 'THE END'. * There is a unique song for the credits, called Lusus Naturae, also created by Jeff Williams. * Upon completing the Campaign, you will unlock the achievement for the character you last played as. For example, if you beat the Mutant Deathstalker and escaped the lab as Ruby, you will unlock the 'Ruby Rose' achievement. * Taunting as Blake after killing the final boss will unlock the secret achievement 'Butter and Butter'. * The boss fight was updated after full release, with Patch 1 on the 22nd of July 2016. Some people found this boss fight too easy and boring, as you only fought the Mutant Deathstalker and whatever it spawned, along with only being able to damage the stinger while it was down. In the update, they added in perpetually spawning White Androids and Red Androids, which increased the difficulty quite significantly. Gallery 20170224211540_1.jpg 20170224211634_1.jpg 20170224211844_1.jpg 20170224211901_1.jpg 20170224212831_1.jpg 20170224212857_1.jpg|Mission accomplished! 20170410195734 1.jpg 20170412204522 1.jpg|Bonus ending that is only triggered when picking up the majority of artifacts Category:Chapter